warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Pack/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a Aqua Pack wolf. Archives In Aqua Pack... I laid down by the nursery. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (Silva) I went out to find prey. The alpha male had just decided to make me alpha female. It was very surprising becuase he never really showed an interest in me. Prickl ar 21:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh. I could not tell anyone who the father of my pups were. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw Juno in the nuresery when I returned. "Who is the father?" I asked. (:)) Prickl ar 21:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (:)) I didn't awnser. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Juno?" I raised my tone, I was alpha female now! Prickl ar 21:40, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "I know your the alpha now," I said. "But I have the right to remain silent." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Fine!" I barked and walked off. Prickl ar 21:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I went off to the alpha male and shared a fish with him. (Can somebody be the alpha male?) Prickl ar 21:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (I don't like being Alphas/Leaders, but I'll RP him) I stood up and walked outside of camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (So who will be alpha?? Fire? Silver? uh any other users?) I followed him. Prickl ar 22:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (I'm RPing him) (Rping Akakios) "What's wrong?" I asked as Silvia as she began to pad away. (Rping Juno) I padded to The River and caught a fish. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," I said and pressed against him. "Why did you pick me as Alpha?" I asked him. Prickl ar 22:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Um," I said, blushing slightly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" I pressed. Prickl ar 22:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Well..." I trailed off. "I've always liked you, I was just to embarrassed to tell you." I blushed even more. -Icewish "I see," I murmured and found myself blushing. Deep down i knew I always liked him. Prickl ar 22:37, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "I know I should've told you sooner, but I became alpha, and then..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I murmured and put my tail over his mouth. I was happy to become alpha, I was ambitious and I did love Akakios. Prickl ar 22:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (Why so much sighing? :)) "Let's go back to camp," I told him lightly. Prickl ar 22:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (That's when I don't know what to write, so I put that) I nodded. We traveled back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oriole padded around their camp, he wanted to be alpha male, but he was disappointed when they picked Akakios. "Looks like it's time for the weakling to prove his siblings wrong and shine." Oriole murmured, remembering Akakios' siblings bulling him all the time. Oriole decided to swim in their streams and catch a fish. He looked through the water and saw a large silver fish swim lazily near his paws. With a swift, quiet movement, he had the silver fish caught between his mouth. Oriole brought it back to their camp and sunned himself on a patch of moss. - Firestream. I lay down next to Akakios. I moved closer until our fur was brushing. The pack needed to see that we loved each other, or they would see Akakios leadership weaker then it could be. Prickl ar 20:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I stared off into the distance. "Do you think I should order a patrol or something? Or will no one listen to me..." I trailed off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:45, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Be harsh, but not too harsh. Show 'em that you are in charge," I advised. I didn't have any experiance either! Prickl ar 21:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I went over to the den to rest. I wondered if Akakios wanted me to be his mate or just his alpha female. Prickl ar 22:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Akakios," I called to my mate. "I need to speak to you, but not here," I added in more of a quiet and urgent tone. Prickl ar 21:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Why?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Akakios, your leadership is in jepardy! Many think that you are weak!" I told him. Prickl ar 23:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I said. "To tell you the truth, I think Pluto and Lupin are plotting against me as we speak." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "The only way to make them think you are a worthy fighter is to be harsh. I hate alpha's who are harsh. I just don't know how this will ever work out!" I woffed and looked at Akakios sadly. Prickl ar 23:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "I know, I know..." I said, trailing off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "You will be fine, you will find your place, somehow." I murmured, touching his nose lightly with my tail. "Somehow we can show the pack!" Prickl ar 23:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I nodded... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "If we could somehow show Pluto and Lupin's disloyalty...." I thought out loud. Prickl ar 23:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "You forget, they are my brothers," I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Some brothers," I muttered. I thought some more "Any ideas?" Prickl ar 23:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "No," I replied. Later That Night.... (RPing in third person) Akakios fell asleep in his den. He began to hear strange noises in the distance. He woke up and turned to face the wall of his den. A loud growl echoed through the den as Pluto lunged at him. "You dumb weakling! Now this pack will learn true power!" he growled. Then Lupin lunged at his younger brother as well. Akakios' eyes narrowed. He back kicked his older brothers strait through the dens walls. They both fell with a thud on the ground. Shocked at their brother's strength, they laid there motionless. Akakios pressed hard down on Pluto's throat with his paw and narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky you are my brother," growled Akakios "Or else I would have never let you see daylight again..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I ran to Akakios when I heard thuds and thumping. "Akakios?" I shrieked. Prickl ar 00:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "Slivia," he said, startled and a bit ashamed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "No, they deserve it! I see why you will keep them alive though," I added when I heard a little bit of shame in his voice. Prickl ar 00:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Akakios) I nodded and released Pluto. My brothers looked at me, eyes filled with terror, and then they dashed into the forest.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "You did-" I paused and padded next to Akakios, "Well!" Prickl ar 00:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I wanted him to love me, but he seemed to not show much notice of me. SUre he liked me but I wanted it to be more then that. Prickl ar 00:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "Can you help me fix the den?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "Of course, that is what an Alpha female is for," I replied, happily and tugged on the loose brambles. Prickl ar 00:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Soon, the den was fixed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "So, shall I leave you in peace?" I asked him. Prickl ar 00:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "But this is your den to," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) (Then why wouldn't Silva be there when Akakios brothers attacked??) "I know, but I thought maybe you need sometime to think," I said. Prickl ar 00:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) (I just needed her away from the den so she wound'nt help) "No, I'm fine," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," I said and lay down on some moss. Prickl ar 00:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I laid down in my nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:45, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I went to sleep and woke to Akakios snoring. Prickl ar 00:45, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I fell asleep, but even in my dreams, I felt nervouse. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:48, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I waited for Akakios to wake. Prickl ar 00:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I woke up and noticed Silvia was awake. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) (Oriole) I woke up to some thuds and saw Akakios tossing his vile brothers out of his den and watched as they fled into the forest. "Probably whimpering their heads off and shaking with fear while their tails are tucked between their sorry butts." I thought and decided to go hunting without Akakio's sayso. "Akakios still has to prove himself to the whole pack and me. Once a weakling, always a weakling, as they say." I murmured and found a herd of deer. I carefully and quietly sneaked closer to the herd and pounced on an elder deer. The elder deer had a twisted leg and cloudy white eyes, before it could get away from my grip, I bite hard on its neck and watched as its herd scattered away. Grinning with my prey, I dragged it back to keep, not knowing that I was leaving a trail of delicious-smelling blood for other hunters to follow. -Firestream (Silva) I saw Oriole come back to camp with a deer. He was dragging it, not a good idea. I nudged Akakios and pointed to Oriole. "He is dragging it!" Prickl ar 11:52, March 29, 2012 (UTC) (Wait what does that mean? It attracks bears and stuff... right?) "Hey!" I called to him. "What do you think your doing?" I growled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) (yeah) I saw Oriole freeze. Prickl ar 22:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "What the heck is wrong with you? Do you want to kill us all?" I snarled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I let out a growl and got up. Prickl ar 22:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I waited for his reply... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I got up and took the deer from him, "You carry it! Usually you do it with other wolves! That is what a pack is for!" I practiclly screamed in his face. Prickl ar 23:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oriole turned to face at Silva and Akakios and said in a calm, strong voice, "You don't deserve to be alphas, alphas do not scream at their packmates, they show them their mistakes and help them learn what is wrong and right. And sometimes we want to hunt alone to clear our minds and this deer is heavy and I was going to clean the blood trail once I took this deer back to the pack. Do you expect me to be stupid and blind? If you were chosen as alphas, then the previous alphas saw that you can be good rolemodels, but I guess you can't be one." Oriole grabbed the deer from Silva and contined to drag back to their pack and placed it in their pile. Then he grabbed a large of moss and after soaking it, dripped the water on the blood trail, making it disappear and seep through the ground with the water. "See? I cleaned it up and look, some wolves are already eatin the deer I caught!" Oriole said and pointed his tail towards the wolves eating the deer. "Oh so you know what alphas do? I know many alphas that are really, really mean!" I told Oriole. Cheeky wolf! 23:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I walked away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "Akakios?" I called after him. Prickl ar 23:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," I reaplied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:45, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "You know what? I may not be an alpha and not know everything, but at least I know when I being too harsh and know my limits of my harshness, right now, you seem like a petulant puppy to me!" Oriole said, and turned his back against Silva. "You have to work harder to make me accept you as the alpha female." He yowled and jumped into the stream called Crystallus. I narrowed my eyes at Oriole. "He has no right to talk to you that way," I said to Silva. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "He has no right! If he wanted to say how harsh we were he could have commented 'Sorry, next time I think maybe you shouldn't be too harsh'." I paused. "I guess that he excepts you though!" I replied more cheerfully. Prickl ar 13:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sure he doesn't," I muttered to myself. I turned to face Sliva. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" I asked her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I'd like that!" I replied, happily, trying to put Oriole's argument behind me. I'd show him, that I could be a great alpha. Prickl ar 13:27, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "We can hunt by the Tiber," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Good Idea," I replied and walked out of camp with Akakios at my side. Prickl ar 13:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) We walked to The River. I peered into the water and spotted a fish. I leaped into the river and pulled out a fish. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Ar, you caught a big one! I guess I better try to catch more than you!" I challenged. Prickl ar 14:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay